Jacob Black Imagines
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: My first ever try at imagine stories. JACOB BLACK AND YOU. Happy Reading! :)
1. Chapter 1

Imagines

You are enjoying the warm breeze and sunshine on your face. It is hot out today and you sigh, not wanting to get up out of the chair you are sitting in.

As you rise up, you feel a slight lightheadedness coming on and get shaky in the knees.

"Woah!"

Two hands catch you before you fall and gently set you back on the stone patio by your house.

"Careful YN." you hear someone say as you orientate yourself again to see shapes and colors.

"What happened YN? You had me worried."

"I think I almost went down." you say. "I would have if it hadn't been for you catching me."

Jacob Black smiles at you and, even though he really wants to touch you, he knows he can't too much because it is so hot.

His smile lights up your heart.

"I have an idea but first you and I have to talk about something important."

"What?"

"Wait here and I'll be back."

Jacob goes inside the glass door on the porch and you hear water running.

He emerges with a big cup and a bag of ice.

"Here baby. Drink this. It'll make you feel better. I got ice too just in case."

You hastily down what is in the cup, not realizing how thirsty you actually are and Jacob laughs.

"More?"

You nod your head and he hands you a few ice cubes.

"Suck on it. Go slow so you don't choke or get brain freeze. That wouldn't be good."

You suck on the ice that melted inside his warm hands. Jacob smiles and you close your eyes and moan loving the cool feeling of the ice in your mouth.

Jacob rubs the water in his hands onto your forehead to cool you down further and you smile loving how nice and gentle he is with you.

"If I wasn't human, you could probably just put me in the freezer today it's so hot out."

"No," Jacob says hating the idea of hurting you at all. "I could never do that to you YN."

You ask him why and wait to hear his answer on the wind.

"Because I couldn't keep my hands off you. And it's not good to have the freezer open all day."

You laugh. "Okay then how bout a snowbank?"

"There's no snow today."

"Let's pretend then."

"Okay." Jacob looks away from you and thinks a little. "If that were the case then I'd melt the snow by not being able to stop kissing you. Man! the stuff you make me want to do! YN, I'm sorry for thinking like this but you gotta admit, it can get pretty hot in there at night."

"I don't mind it Jake." you say as he goes back inside to refill your empty cup with water. "I like this as much as you do."

Jacob leans over the railing outside the kitchen.

"Oh YN, you have no idea…."


	2. Chapter 2

You want to go to the gym. Jacob syas that he will go with you and you both head out across the street,

Like he needs to work out. You think to yourself and give Jacob a sideways glance.

Your guy is biff and his shoulders are too big for his body. The arms they have on the ends always wrap you in incredibly close proximity to Jacob's heart and you love hearing the sound of the beat when you go to sleep at night.

He notices you staring at him.

"What?" Jacob laughs and you tell him why you were staring.

"You're so cute."

"No you are." he says and you walk into the gym.

Everything is so high up off the ground that you regret even coming to the gym today and you remember why.

All of Jacob's friends work out here.

All of his friends are werewolves and can climb up things in order to get to the bars and weight mechines.

You eye the pull up bar cautiously.

Jacob has lowered the one in your basement so that you can reach it without any troub;e because you are naturally so short.

"Jacob. Help. I can't reach."

He lifts your body easily and holds you there as you pull yourself up and down for a while.

"Okay babe. Drop off. I promise I will catch you and won't let you fall."

You let go and drop into Jacob Black's arms.

"I love when you drop in on me."

"Me too."

He smiles and you do another machine.

Jacob bench presses for a short while until he starts sweating. He takes his shirt off and you get distracted.

"I want to be big like you when I am done here."

"Werewolf remember but you are getting there." he fels your bicep and smiles.

"Very strong." but baby you don't have to work out just to be like me or even impress me. You are mine and always will be wolf or not."

You smile and kiss him.

"You're hair is all over the place babe let me help you pull it back beter next time."

He smiles and says okay.

After the gym you go home and watch a movie.

It isn't scary, it's happy and you cry at the end of it.

"That's my favorite part."

Jacob rubs your back and lets you up into his arms again.

"Come here babe. I don't like seeing you sad. You should be happy."

He kisses you again and you turn a switch and are happy again.

"You know what gets me Jake."

"So do you."

"What else do you wanna do today?" he asks and you are clueless.

"I have no idea."

"Okay, well you and I are going to a party tonight."

He winks at you and stands up.

Over by the door.

"You coming sweetheart?"


	3. Chapter 3

You walk outside and find a reddish brown wolf rolling around happily in the leaves. It has rained and you smile as you see that the wolf is really Jacob Black. He never stays in animal form much when you see him but he enjoys the rain and falling leaves becuase he likes playing in them.

You shut the car door and sit in the wuiet. All of a sudden you feel a jolt and look out your window in the backseat.

The wolf's eyes are Jacob's so you laugh and ask him if he wants to come inside.

The wolf barks and his paws hit the window again.

You laugh and open the oor as Jacob phases jumping in to the car on the way back down.

He is human again and only halfway inside so you use your muscles to pull Jacob in the rest of the way and his head rests on your legs.

"Hey Jake." you say and he rolls over your body in the backseat of the car.

"I love jumping in leaves." Jacob says and he gives you a kiss as a real hello.

He is a really cute wolf and you smile in the car with Jacob on your lap, enjoying each others company for a little while in the quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

You feel cool air on your body and start awake from your sleep. It's cold out today and you are just wearing some pajamas that aren't very warm themselves. You've had them for a long time becuase they are your favorite and you refuse to part with them but the price you pay for holding onto them is frozen toes and fingers like ice.

You know where you are sleeping and you enjoy it very much.

Jacob is next to you in his bed and sleeping kinda deeply. He is solid and breathing easily and you move but don't wake him up.

He has all of the covers over on his side of the bed and you are really very cold.

Slowly you reach over to Jacob's side of the bed and he doesn't move.

"Jakey honey," you whisper so as not to wake him up.

" Mmmmmm."

You can't reach his body becuase it's on the other side of the bed and you haven't figured out how to work yours so that it rolls over yet.

" Jake."

"What women?' he asks you not turning over or surrendering the covers.

"I'm cold."

"Sleeping. shhh." Jacob whisperes with his eyes closed. "Don't wake up a werewolf."

He starts to snore and you roll back over slowly with nothing to show for it.

"Okay fine." You say wanting to get the covers back by any means nessasary. " We have to do this the hard way I guess."

Jacob laughs a little in his sleep. "You're cute."

"Give me covers. I have lost all feeling in my hands and toes."

Jacob slits his eyes open somewhat.

"You made me mad last night. You deserve it for making me sad enough to cry."

"I'm sorry."

"Sure you are." He turns himself back over on the pillow.

" I really am. I didn't mean to make you angry or sad Jacob."

You sit up when he doesn't relent and soften the rest of the way becuase that usually works but not today appearnetly.

"Jacob. Please?"

He doesn't say anything.

Now you are getting upset.

"Jacob Taylor Black. Give me covers!" you say trying to force them out of his large hands.

Jacob laughs.

" Don't call me Taylor."

" You're in big trouble!"

His eyes slither open and look at you from his place underneath mountains of covers.

"You wouldn't!" Jacob watches as you get out of bed and walk all the way over to your closet and cross your arms over your chest.

"There!" you smile mischivously at him and say this to spite yourself. " Now who's wishing they had shared."

Jacob is very sad by this and he gives you puppy eyes from over the top of the covers. Little whimpers escape his throat and you try not to stare too long at the way his face looks like a wounded puppy.

It works and you blush and curse as you climb back into bed with him.

Jacob smiles slightly from over the top of the covers and you try to regain your anger and frustration at the earlier stuation of being stuck coverless.

He snatches your foot from yor side of the bed and pulls you easily through the cold sheets. Jacob gently lifts you up into his hot arms and holds you face first up tightly against his werewolf bodyt. The heat soaks into your frozen body and you let moans escape becuase you like how hot he is inside.

"Is this what you want?" Jacob asks as you shut your eyes. He splits the blankets down the middle so you get half anf then shakes his head.

" You like this way better right baby?" Jake gives you his puppy eyes again and whimpers.

" Come here. he says and you are buried under his warm body and the covers he has balled up into a pile on one part of the bed.

"Warm enough sweetheart?" Jacob asks with a hint of "You better not be mad at me after this." in his eyes and you shut your eyes and pull yourself tighter against Jacob Blacks body.

Yes. You are better. Very warm indeed.

" Yes." you say and he smiles kissing your head as he puts his large hands into your long hair.

" I thought you might be."


	5. Chapter 5

"Happy Birthday Jacob!" you say as he smiles and the heat can be felt through your bare hands a mile away.

"Awww yn, thank you so much. You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know." you say but you did it anyway which Jacob already knowns. You pull the extra carefully wrapped present out from behind your back and hand it to his curous eyes.

"What's this baby?"

"Open it."

Jacob does and you watch his face for any sign of a happy reacxtion.

"Wow."

There is silence and then you stand a little closer.

"Did I offend you or something?"

"What are you talking about yn, I love it. Don't ever spend time and effort on me and then ask me if I am offended by such a gesture."

He knocks his forhead into your own and gives your head a kiss.

"It's a beautiful blanket."

The fur coated fuzzy blanket is white and has Jacob's name embroidered into the corner. It's his own and you were silly enough to have it personalized by one of your fashion forward friends.

"Did you really do this yourself?"

"Of course not. I hate girly clothes."

Jacob laghs as he looks at you wearing a baggy sweatshirt and holey jeans.

"God you are adorable." he whispers kissing you on the lips.

"This is your day babe. It's Jacob Black's birthday."

"And I am so lucky."

You watch him throw the blanket over your shoulders and tug a little on its ends pulling you closer.

After a very passionate kiss you break away from him and ask a little breathless. "So Jake what exactly did you want for your birthday?"

He passes a CD your way and the package has circles on it.

The note says. Lets have them explain it to you." with a smiley face and he picks you up and carries you way far away until the sun comes up again.

 **Note: Happy birthday Taylor Lautner. I had to write this one for that reason. A little birthday mischief with our favorite werewolf. Hope you enjoy it!**


	6. Chapter 6

Imagine about you and Jacob black. romantic and borderline sexy. Just a warning.

There was a knock on the door. I shut off my meditation music and got up to answer it. I smiled big when I saw who was there.

"Hey Y/n, How are you?" Jacob black asked as you smile back and then look down.

"What baby?" he asks worried about you. Jacob loves to see you happy and when you are sad or angry, it really bothers him.

" Jake..."

"Yes sweetie. You can tell me."

"Who was that you were talking about at dinner?"

Jacob looks confused for a second but then his expression clears.

"Oh... Her."

"Yeah." you say not at all happy and Jacob noticed.

"Oh stop it y/n. It was just a story. "

"But you've been talking about her all week and I'm-"

Jacob cuts you off with "Jealous?"

"I want my wolf back!" You yell for unknown reasons making Jacob crack a smile.

" MY wolf? Baby that's a new one. We might have to use that every once in a while." He winks at you and you stay unamused by Jacob's reaction.

Jacob takes your face in his warm, big hands and you feel the heat of them even though you feel still mad on the inside. It kind of helps a little.

"Who is she? Chinese girl?"

"Yes."

"Is she better than me?"

"In what way. Jacob smiles rubbing his hands down the arms of your light shirt. "There's so many."

You scowl at him. "You know what I mean."

"Ha ha." Jacob laughs causing you to crack a tiny smile."What about you y/n? Dating other guys while I'm in the house?"

You freeze and say. "Just one."

"He touch you?"

"No."

"You kiss him like you kiss me?"

"Not yet."

"Oh you are gonna get it!"

You dodge out of the way and he stays where he is because Jacob sees that you want space from him today and he respects you.

"Oh baby. What can I do to make you forgive me?"

You stare ahead not moving as Jacob starts thinking of ideas.

You move into the other room and talk to Jacob as you walk. He follows you adamant that the girl is nothing.

"She's just some girl I met-"

You fight. Cutting him off.

"I was on vacation."

"You signed up for that dating profile! What, y/n am I not making you happy?"

"YOU TOLD ME TO DATE AGAIN."

"i DIDN;T THINK YOU'D ACTUALLY DO IT! iT WAS A JOKE!"

"Not funny. At all!" you yell and scream as tears start to fall from your eyes and Jacob stops yelling mid sentence. He can't bear to see you cry like this and you want to fix everything and make it right.

" God damn it! Why do I fall for your shit!"

"Because you are so damn gullible." Jacob laughs "And it's cute as hell."

 **Part One isa done! Read the next chapter to find out what happens...**


	7. Chapter 7

The second part of the Honey Imagine

You stop and look at Jacob. Anger rages in your eyes and he laughs as quietly as possible but then gets louder becuase it's so funny. You start flying your fist and hit him but not enough to hurt.

"I hate you! I hate you!" You cry and continue with your tirade. Jacob laughs louder until your tiny fist connects with his face and you get faster with the hurt inside getting bigger.

"Ow!" Jacob says even though you don't hurt him at all. You have trouble stopping your hiting and he tries to help you.

"Don't touch me you cheater! I hate you!"

"Baby..." Jacob pleads with you to stop and you finally mellow down into a big pile of mush and snot and tears.

"Ahhhhhhh" you cry sinking down to the floor. Jacob slowly bends down and picks your body up in his arms like you like and rocks you gently back and forth.

"Shhhh baby. Y/n you are alright. Shhh."

You cry into Jacob's chest until you feel better and he puts you down in his bed.

" Are you okay?"

"No. You cheat. You did or you are trying to cheat."

"On you? No. Never y/n. I could never cheat on you." Jacob says and you are confused.

"How? It's possible."

"Babe. Look at me. How can I cheat on my imprintee? My soulmate? How is that possible?"

"Becuase you-"

"Shhh."

"You are-"

Jacob smiles and bends down so that he is close to your face. His hair tickles your skin and makes you blow on it to get it out of your way.

" I am yours." Jacob says kissing you. "I am all yours. Forever."

"You pummeled a guy I was seeing."

"Becuase you said you slept with him. How was I supposed to react to that y'n?"

You feel the bed creek as weight is placed onto it. Jacob is laying on his stomach above you stroking your hair softly. His voice is a quiet whisper now.

"Please. Don't ever talk about that Chinese girl again. I don't like it at all Jake." You say and he pinky promises you that he will never speak again of this event. "You said you were madly in love and it really hurt my feelings."

"I know sweetie. I know. Seeing you with that guy hurt my feeling too. I don't like the thought of you, my imprintee sleeping with other boys. Them all over you. Kssing you and stuff. It's disgusting." Jacob stops and says noticing your face. "No offense y/n. I mean if you did like the guy."

"I didn't." you admit as Jacob strokes your hair. He props himself up to look at you better and you talk more.

"Ten why did you?"

"I missed you Jakey." you say and he smiles. "We haven't had sex in a while and I missed you being out all night with the guys."

"Oh. My boys?"

"Yeah. It hurts inside Jacob. I want some night where you are not a werewolf really. Jst Jacob Black. My boyfriend."

"I am your boyfriend y/n. Always." Jacob says and you sigh as he keeps playing with your hair.

Read part three to find out what happens next...


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob watches your face.

"I love you so much y'n Really I do. I don't want any other girl. You are it and you are beautiful."

You like when you hear Jacob say that. All traces of anger and sadness are gone and you both get off the bed.

Jacob holds your hand and leads you back into his room.

"Do you wanna help me with something y/n?" Jacob asks and you say yes.

"What is it?"

"Come on." Jacob shows you what is in his bedroom and explains what everything is for. There is red color candels lit and the windows are closed and locked.

"Don't jump ship okay baby?' Jacob says and looks worried. You promise you won't and ask

"Why are the windows closed tonight?"

"Becuase I called in sick on werewolf duty. I am staying right here for tonight. And tonight all about you y/n. "

You are intruged and looked very surprised.

Jacob takes half a coconut and dips his fingers into it. They have water on them.

"I'm gonna put this in your hair okay?' Jacob asks you as he does it.

You laugh becuase it tickles.

"Jacob stop."

He makes it a game with you.

"What?"

You both toss water onto each other and laugh for a while before Jacob reminds you how to be serious.

" Can I play with you?"

"Of course."

"What's next?"

Jacob sets the coconut down and takes a little peice of charcoal in his hands.

"I got this from one of my dad's story fires. I draw with it on your eyes and cheeks." Jacob's voice is a whisper as he says this and you feel hot on the inside.

Where the hell did he learn all this?!

"How did you learn this Jake?'

"A ledgend says that Quilluete tribes have princesses. And you do this to one as a sign of repect and honor."

You think that's very cool.

"You are my princess y/n. So incredably beautiful to me."

You can't believe the way Jacob Black sounds right now and you close our eyes as he runs his thumb over your cheek rubbing some excess charcoal off.

"Now?' You breath as Jacob looks at you with dark, happy, lustful eyes.

"Now's the fun part y/n." He picks up a jar and says. "I- feed you honey."

"Really well-" Mmmmm. Good one. I like that. Sweet."

"I thought you might. I love you."

"I love you too." you say awed by what he is doing.

Jacob stands up and turns off the lights.

"Now. can you feel me touching you?"

As if he needed to ask! You say to yourself. Jacob is all your focus is on right now wondering what he will do next. You are on high raidar waiting.

"What are you-" you start to say but Jacob cuts you off.

"Y/n, honey it's alright. You're safe right now. Don't be scared.

"I'm not." you tell him becuase it is true.

"Okay you ready?"

"Yes. what's next."

"Smell this to see if you like it."

It smells like honey and chocolate mixed together. You love the smell.

"What is it Jacob?" you ask and he sayd "Lotion. I'm gonna rub it all over you."

You squeal from somewhere and he softly laughs.

"I love it when you do that y'n." Jacob says setting your muscles on fire.

"Honey princess come on. Let me give you everything you want."

You let Jacob slowly massage your muscles and the heat of his hands relaxs you all the way down into the floor.

"Jacob... Oh..."

"Go ahead and do that more too y/n. I like that just as much as squealing."

You giggle and the night continues as he picks you up and caries you now smelling good and feeling soft over to the bed and lays you down.

" You mesmerize me Jacob Black." you say once you are in bed safe and sound inside his strong arms.

" Love me like you do right now and let me love you back y/n. It's the only way we both get everything we want from the other person."

"I promise." you say from your place in Jacob's arms.

"Do you feel better y/n?" he asks and you say yes. "Do you?"

Jacob Black smiles at you. "Of course beautiful. I have never felt anything like this before. I couldn't be happier with you right now." His smile is contagious and you slowly catch it.

" Me either." you say and Jacob rubs your arms with his hands.

"Good y/n. Now gimme kiss."

And you do what he wants without any hesitation.

 **This one's brutal I know but it's so good if you think about it for a while. :) 3**


	9. Chapter 9

You are unable to move by any real standards and you have your arms and legs wrapped around something. You can feel breath on your chest and hands on your back. You know Jacob is still heavily asleep and you know that if you struggle there won't be much else to do for a while until he decides to wake up on his own.

This werewolf enjoys his sleep.

As you open your own eyes you realize that Jacob's got you in more of a death grip than a real hug almost as if his world is over if he let you go even a little bit. You try to move your legs out from under his but find it hard and have to disturb him.

"Jake?"

He is awake with his eyes still closed and you hear a moaning noise from where Jacob has so skillfully settled himself between the bed and your armpit. His warm breath tickles your skin and you shiver unconsciously.

"Mmmm baby don't move."

"I have to get up."

You say this so you can release some parts of your body parts and give them back movement but in reality you would like to stay here a little while longer than you usually do and Jacob is aware of this.

You hug him close with "What happened last night?"

"You were crying y/n."

You remember feeling very sad last night and suddenly remember something else.

"Where's Danny?'

Your friends Danny and Ziggy slept over last night but now their spots in the bed are empty.

"They're okay." Jacob says rubbing your back a little warmly. " You're okay too."

You often get really lonely and worried about Jacob and your other friends. It's a thing that you do automatically as if you need to check to see if they are okay. A habbit and it has disastrous consequences if it should be broken.

Jacob knows this and settles against you hugging you tighter.

" How come you;re the only one who's still here?"

"Y'n you kinda latched on to me last night and I am not one to pass up a real chance to snuggle with you either you know that."

You smile and give Jacob gentle light kisses where you can reach comfortably while still having a conversation. Jake holds you tighter and refuses to loosen his bear hug like grip on you as you struggle to get out of bed.

"Jacob I have to get up."

He gently sits you into his lap and slides up and down your arms while sitting upright himself.

"There y/n. You're up."

You laugh and like the feeling of where you are right now being intertwined with him like this in such an intimate way.

You let Jake slide back down on his back and start to move over him. You talk to the ceiling with your usual far away look in your eyes as he listens to your dream from last night.

As the heat builds you drop back on top of Jacob and he continues where you left off. Afterwards you lay in a happy cloud of haze as you run your fingers through his soft black hair and he gently gives you kisses.

"I love you y/n." Jacob says and you hold his body tightly to yours refusing to give it up.

"I love you." you say and after finally untwisting himself from your body, Jacob lets you up and out of bed. The smile on his face is one that stays with you all day long.


End file.
